In the warmth of Sun
by fugitivus
Summary: Naruto is seemingly always-smiling easy going ninja. But that happy face covers developing obsession on certain someone. Naruto receives a chance to bring Sasuke back, but at the cost of betraying the village. Could he resist?
1. Chapter 1

Hello there,

here's my first story at fanfiction or I'd better say the first part of it. Italicized part are the direct thoughts of characters.

* * *

><p>Darkness. He liked darkness. No, that's not exactly the word. The darkness fascinated him, frightened him but only when surround by it, he could feel tranquility, he could just disappear. Both darkness and his soul were filled with emptiness. That's why they matched perfectly. Inseparable. For life-and-death.<p>

Formless nigritude has always been a voiceless witness of his solitude. To it had he confided his secrets, which he will never be able to talk about. Shame burns less in the darkness.

He felt firm but friendly grip on his shoulder. Itachi? He embraced arrived hand with his own. We're together, everything will be all right. From now on I will take care of you.

"Let's go home " one of his thoughts sounded stronger.

"We are home." The sound of worried voice has arisen him to the shores of consciousness. He was lying on wooden cot and above him he could see a blond crop of hair leaning towards him. He tried to comprehend the situation. It seemed he had been asleep and maybe even talked then. His hand still clung into fair-haired figure's hand.

Caught in a moment of defenseless. Deep blue eyes staring at him willfully. Whereas his own eyes opening wider and wider in a silent terror, the chin goes down turning his mouth into the shape of reverse U. Dudum – dudum –dudum it's his heart screaming loud in the grip of fear.

Minutes pass by. The time slowly creeps forward. Two existences are glaring at each other. In the end, lying body loosens up and its eyes put on their typical – inscrutable look.

The blond boy withdraws his hand from the other's shoulder. It seems that he understood just a little bit of what is happening now in the other's boy head.

He sits on shaky stool moved close to the bed. He lays his hand on his tights, spread them calmly, palms turn up, showing he has good intentions.

"I won't hurt you. I want to help you. " Oh, Naruto realized how terrible his own words must have sounded. Useless, meaningless phrases. No reaction from the another.

"So now, when you are finally with us, you'll see, everything'll be all right, I swear you that." he quickly poured out words after words feeling more and more uncomfortable. Why, oh why does he felt so embarrassed, while he should be the one controlling the situation, be strong and supportive for his friend.

"You'll see, this time I won't let you down…"

The laying boy slowly closed his eyes, it seemed it listened to this awkward, shy confessions. But maybe it is his interlocutor who wanted to believe that he had made a contact. The blond speak a long time to the temporarily calm body. How devastated it was. Emaciated shell hiding probably even more wasted mind.

Naruto observed his friend for a while. He worried about his condition, but deep inside ever since he got him back, he couldn't stop smiling. Everything became simpler. Naruto wasn't completely dumb. He realized there would be innumerable obstacles ahead of them, such that they cannot even imagine. THEM. Together they will make it. And today's meeting, although proceeding like always, seemed to foretell positive changes.

"I'll visit you again. Tomorrow, the day after tomorrow, and the next days too. Always. And when they let you out, I'll take care of you."

He stood up to leave. When he reached the door he knocked as to they open for him. He was constantly turning his head to Sasuke in hope to see any reaction from him, but only the raven's anxious look accompanied him to the exit.

...

[Two months earlier]

"Hey, Sakura-chan, let me invite you for ramen. It's my treat!"

Naruto and his friend were heading to their houses after a long tiring day. Like always they trod the same path in the labyrinth of narrow streets and like always the boy was trying hard to use that time to receive attention from beautiful kunoichi. However he never really succeeded.

Sakura had stopped getting irritated with her clumsy admirer a long tome ago. What was happening now had become a part of their daily routine, a form of private comedy understood only by the two of them. As long as they carry on with this game, each of them could make sure everything was in the right place and their team mate was in a good mood.

"Ramen again. Couldn't you be more creative once for a while?"

The cheerful banter continued as they approached Ichiraku's . The night had already fallen, loud groups of customers flocked before the stall lit with paper lanterns. All around in the air one could sense a delicious smell – a promise of the best ramen in the village. Was there anyone capable of not succumbing to the temptation? Surely not two young tired ninjas after a day of hard work.

When their orders arrived suddenly Naruto just lost all interest in his female friend. He gobbled up two bowls. Finally after he ate his fill he was able to set his mind on what was going around him. It was when he realized that he drew attention far more than usually. That surprised him – was there something on his face? The blond turned to Sakura to ask her that but noticed her reaction on being in the limelight – she was red faced! Oh , now he understood. Ichiraku's customers must think they're a couple. In their eyes, two ninja were a pair of beautiful young people experiencing great feelings.

Although it wasn't quite true, Naruto felt manly pride of his would-be girlfriend fill his veins. Should he do something? How about holding hands? Is it a live threatening challenge in case of Sakura? Just like a hunting predator creeps for their prey, he's slowly moving his hand towards the girl...

"Don't try anything stupid unless you want me to teach you a lesson " the girl hissed into his ears. What the hell? Is thoughts reading a part of women' s intuition?

"He he, well… you know.. pass me the soy souse."

"Hello guys, what a meeting. Can I join? " The salvation from embarrassing situation came in the shape of Captain Yamato. However the rescue had its price. It was exactly 630 ryos while that esteemed ninja, liable, mature sempai, Yamato was commonly known to be, shamelessly manipulated the teen to make him pay.

"Alarming news comes from other villages " he continued with anxiety in his eyes. "There wasn't much time we could enjoy the peace, and now it may start all over again… Well, well sorry, I'd better not bring up anything sad. So, how about you? How long have you been going out together guys, he?"

Betrayal! Why did you do his to me, captain? Jounin's words gave Naruto red face like he would be teen-year-old boy punished by a teacher to work with a girl. The blond scratched his hindhead in a way he always do when trying to cover the nerves. Then he blundered out:

"What? I and Sakura? Stop kidding, with her? " His voice intended to show surprise but it sounded rather as the idea of being together with the kunoichi disgusted him.

Sakura, in contrary to her image of mature, responsible girl (at least when compared to the stupid blond), also reacted quite emotionally. You couldn't guess if she was actually embarrassed, furious about the way Yamato made fun of them or at Naruto who just transformed from quiet admirer into a brat ashamed of his female friend. Somebody just need to be thought a lesson!

...

Naruto was coming home through park. He made summing-up of the day: 1 finished mission, 3200 ryos gone, 1 offended girl, 1 offended sempai – well at least it would be easier with him. He skipped counting up the bruises – that didn't concern him at all while the beast would heal him through the night.

He reached his house, dragged his tired body on the forth floor and sought the key in his pocket. He was one minute and a wooden door before spreading in comfortable bed, sleeping to the noon and messing around while tomorrow it would be his day off. At evening – of course ramen. And that's all what happiness is. Geez, He didn't understand people constantly searching for it whereas it lays at one's foot just waiting to be pick up.

The lockdoor creaked. Sunk in the thoughts Naruto entered, threw off a jacket onto the floor, not troubling to put it in a hanger.

But then sudden grip of fear put him on alert. Shit, something's wrong here. His whole body tensed in anticipation. Shit, light chakra signature informed Naruto that an uninvited guest has apparently paid him a visit.

* * *

><p>Thanks for all of you who stayed with me till the end of the chapter :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm just wondering in what genres should I put it? As for now it can take any turn.

* * *

><p>Keeping his guard up he crept inside. Instinct lead his hand to his tight where kunais were attached.<p>

Naruto's apartment wasn't big –just a bedroom and a kitchen segment. Although he was quite a messy person, he hadn't manage to cluttered up his room to the point where it would be easy to hide in it. And nobody seemed to be here. With his muscles stiffen in fear, the blond examined the apartment. He checked under the bed. Nothing there (but trash). Behind the curtains, inside the closet. Still nothing. Each thing seemed to be on its place. Was it all just Naruto's paranoia? He focused on finding chakra signature of a stranger that he remembered he had felt at the entrance. Negative. He evidently overreacted. If anyone had been here, he must have left long time ago. Or it was just a delivery guy, who by mistake had came at his door putting the traces of his presence- young ninja tried to rationalized.

False alarm. Naruto had been fed up with days filled with anything but dangerous hard works, that required him to never lose his guard. No wonder he became irrational.

But it's high time he made up for it – relax and find something simple to occupy his mind.

All these emotions made his throat extremely dry. He went to the kitchen and pour a glass of water. By the way he almost smashed his head against the corner of a table while he slipped on a water puddle under the sink. Dropping tap? Geez, not again. He will handle it later, first he deserved a breather.

Cold water helped him think coherent. Just in case he ran around his apartment double checking everything. He sighed. Nothing, absolutely nothing was wrong, there wasn't even a tiny basis for being suspicious. But even now he couldn't help feeling uneasy. He needed to calm down.

Ninja spread on the bed and turned on TV. There was some stupid variety show. He couldn't focus on the program at all, but the noise of TV had repelled overwhelming weight of silence. Time slipped. At last he started to feel sleepy, so he went out to take a quick shower, then clad only in his pants he moved to the kitchen to make tea before sleeping.

He recollected of the spilt water. Where is a rag? He picked up paper towels, but to his surprise, the floor was dry. Had he already wipe it out? Oh, what a crazy day! He burst into laugher at his own stupidity and nervousness .

Suddenly silence fell in the whole apartment as a cold hand covered Naruto's mouth. The blond could feel sticky cool mass touch his bare back as the other hand wound around him in a grip preventing any fight.

"Don't try anything stupid. Don't scream. I'm not here to hurt you of course unless you give a reason to do so. So now, let us sit on that chair." Naruto got informed by a cheerful voice that didn't match the seriousness of situation. With a suggestive help from his attacker he sat on the nearer kitchen chair and let be tied up.

Uninvited guest moved from his back, leaned against a table before the blond ninja, his hungry eyes glaring at his "prisoner". He was a slim blue-haired young man, or you could say still a boy. Wide evil smile on his face revealed sharp teeth.

"I don't get it. What is so special about you? What do they see in you? What does he see in you?" the intruder chattered maliciously.

"Who? Who the hell are you? What you're talking about?"

Blue eyebrow rose in amusement.

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot my manners. My name is Suigetsu, but I guess it doesn't give you a clue of who I am. So I'd better say this: I'm a member of Uchicha Sasuke's team. Do you remember him at all?"

The name for Naruto was like a red rag to a bull. He strained his whole body against the ropes. Struggling in anger he shouted:

"Where is he? Sasuke!. You'd better tell me where is He! … "

A hand to his mouth stopped further demands. Another boy's body was now uncomfortably close to his own.

"That's why I'm here." He whispered into his ear." Shut up or I gag you. Will you be quiet for a while?"

The blond nodded. After a moment of hesitation Suigetsu got back at his previous place in front of Naruto. He continued:

"Yeah, I 'm here with a certain proposition. After what you have just shown me I assume you're interested in getting Uchicha into your hands. From my side, I'm also interested in something you have in your village. Why not helping each other?"

"Ha! Stop that bullshit! What is it all about? What do you want!"

"Karin. You'll set her free."

Oh, that girl from Taka Team, who hardly survived her leader's gratitude. Yet another victim of Uchicha.

"What would I get in return?"

"I'll tell you where he is so you can set a trap for him. Still I don't guarantee you manage to defeat him."

"In other words you have nothing you can offer. How the hell this can help me. Can I believe you at all you won't betray me?" Angered filled Naruto's veins and voice.

Blue-haired man looked like this conversation was bringing him more and more entertainment.

"You can't. To put it simply, the higher the gain, the greater the risk is. That's how this world works, doesn't it? Che. Don't underestimate my help. He is ill, he's slowly getting blind. I will chose the moment when he's the weakest. And by the way, how do you imagine finding him without me? Oh I get it, your plan is that some day you accidentally run into him, he?

Naruto felt his mind is about to explode. The guts told him to retreat, that it was a nasty trap, very simple one indeed, and he's falling into it like a kid promised of a candy. But the temptation was too great. Hadn't he swear to bring his precious friend, his brother back? _Useless, too weak to protect anybody _called him a voice in his mind. Tears started to gather in the corners of his eyes.

Suigetsu decided to give the blond a break. Meanwhile he scanned Konoha ninja's messy apartment. Almost immediately his eyes stopped at a lowboy where in the central place stood a picture of Team 7. Almost like a little altar. Intruder moved to the photography and grabbed it. He examined it with visible interest.

"Oh, such sweet kids you all were. Who'd have though then he would grow up into what he is now… Were you really a close friend to him?"

_Hands off, don't touch this. Don't interfere, it doesn't concern you. _Memories of their childhood past, that were flooding him now, were like intimate treasure, sanctuary to him. No stranger had a right to pry into that live he had lost.

"Put it back! Give him back! What do you mean – ill?" Naruto's voice broke under the pressure of emotions.

"So, should I take it as yes?" Suigetsu came back to the tied boy, quickly drew a kunai and pressed it against sitting boy's chest. Then they stared long into each other eyes.

Naruto was first to break the deadly silence.

"Why?" He wheezed out. "Why do you want to sell me you teammate?" Pant. "Don't you care what's gonna happen with him?"

"I couldn't care less about that sick bastard who didn't care at all of Karin, of us."

The kunai cut the ropes on Naruto chest.

"I'll come again to get your answer."

Before the blond had time to extricate from his restrains, purple-eyed body lost its shape, staggered and a water poured on the floor. It soon vanished without a trace.

Little apartment was yet again calm and quiet except trembling Naruto.

* * *

><p>Thanks to all of you who stayed with me till the end :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Yatta! A review! It's really encouraging to keep writing. And yes, I took the suggestion.

From now on the action will be mixed – a little of "two months earlier" an a little of after Naruto got Sasuke back.

* * *

><p>"Granny, please, where is she?" The bond ninja started to lose his temper.<p>

"God, Naruto why are you always bothering me?" Hokage as well couldn't ignore that annoying brat any more. She smashed a pile of documents at the table desk as she finally realized that this time she wouldn't be able to give him a bird. So Tsunade rose her eyes at the visitor and focus on him.

"What for?" She barked.

"You'll see… I want to talk to Karin. She may know something about Sasuke."

"Don't worry, we already work on that"

"W-What? You mean, you don't tortu…. "

"Who do you thing I am? If you forgot, I still have some power over that village." Tsunade stood up and turned to the window.

"We're keeping her outsider the village. As for me she's no danger for the Leaf and probably doesn't know anything useless. Just a small fry. However those old geezers insist on interrogating her, on treating her like a felon. That girl is no criminal, I can see that. She is rather a victim of her so-called leader."

She turned to face Naruto, sighting. The boy caught the insinuation but as he was the requestor, he gridded his teeth and said nothing.

"This time I come along with you so you stop bothering me. I will prepare documents for you, you can pick them up tomorrow morning."

"Granny, thanks…"

"Ok. That's enough. Get going before I regret my decision."

That's true. Naruto always got what he wanted from Tsunade. Watching him leaving she came to the conclusion she had spoiled him too much.

...

**[Present] **

When he came to visit his friend for the next time, he apparently chose the wrong time. Well, to be honest it was never a good time, but the noise of struggle audible from the hallway was a clear sign there will be no warm welcome.

He could hear shouts, somebody giving orders mixing with the sounds of hits and breaking glass. What the hell is going there? He quickly made it to the cell's door. Surprisingly there were no guards. He was putting his hand on a knob but were forced to jump off as a woman clad in white almost ram the door from the inside and hurried away.

Naruto looked in. Two guards were trying to restrain raging black-haired person, or you would rather call him now an animal. They caught it by the shoulders and pressed it against the wall. The third man in the room – a medic, was pressing a bandage against his bleeding temple.

The woman passed by Naruto again, this time she entered the cell with first aid kit. In a few skillful moves she unpacked the kit and filled a syringe with some fluid.

"Expose his arm" she said to the guards.

Easier said than done. Savage fury literally threw around this seemingly weak body. When you thought the animal at last gave up, it started all over again. Finally they managed to pull down a shirt from his shoulder, but a strong grip on the bare skin was to much for the prisoner to handle. Overwhelmed by the fear and pain, he bit his lips. The crimson ribbon made its way down his chin as he panted loud and heavily. The animal couldn't speak. It couldn't cry as well. The only thing it could was to fight in its sick way for survival.

The medic made an injection. The body still tried to resist, in vain. It felt limp into guard's arms.

They finally realized they had a gaping spectator here.

"Hey, Naruto, give us a hand. "

Together they placed the weakening body on the cot. The medics collected their stuffs as well as the content of the first, destroyed aid kit.

Naruto looked at the place then into friend's face with disbelieve in his wide opened eyes.

"What was really happening here? What did you do to him?"

The medic asked him to move away from the bed. She made a quick check up of the raven. She found no dangerous injuries.

„As you can see. It supposed to be a standard medical examination, but it went out of control. It's just he doesn't like being touched or I'd better say he is highly afraid of it. That's when he become unpredictable."

"Yeah, be careful, Naruto. If anything happen we're just behind the door, as always". Said a guard and all the people walked out leaving the blond alone with the black-haired body.

Naruto moved closer to the cot. The body curled up so there was plenty of space for the visitor to sit beside him.

The ninja examined attentively delicate face features of his ill friend. _He's afraid of touch, mhm?_ He shoved aside dark bands off the raven's face to have a better view. Carefully he ran his hand down the black hair. Repeating that simply movement again and again was somehow comforting to him. In a impulse of sympathy he softly rubbed the other's cheek. Ah, it surprised him how cold it felt. So he touched raven forehead, checked his hands – as well icy. On a spur of the moment he laid down on a cot and dragged the body to his own, the warm one. Overwhelmed with empathy Naruto wanted to share his warmth, his life with Sasuke. The body, cradled in protective arms, with somebody's tears sinking into its black hair, wasn't answering except a few trembles .

Naruto drown into the world of dreams._ He was walking through a freezing night carrying a treasure. However he couldn't see what was that. He was in hurry, so he broke into run. He toppled over and a precious item landed on the ground. He felt on his knees and dug through the snow in searching. It's here! However, from now on it will be all scarred. It's Naruto fault, but at least the treasure is unbroken. He unwrapped the material and took out the white gem. It burned now like a fire..._

Naruto woke up and realized that nothing changed. He was still in the cell, still holding the body. However, now the two aghast coal-like eyes were starring at him. Without a second thought Naruto lay a gentle kiss on the other's temple

"Hushhh, … don't be afraid"

Dark animal apparently was to weak to fight. The injection still worked. Or maybe the animal just didn't want to. The blond man was laying so close for so long but haven't hurt it yet. It didn't care what happen to it anymore.

* * *

><p>Thanks, as always to all who manage to stay with me till the end :P<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Autumn was truly beautiful this year. It was all what Karin could tell about the world outside. The only window in her cell, very small indeed, looked out on the hill, where a lonely maple tree grew. Its leaves discolored in red, clearly standing out from the background of the silver gray sky.

_Dear friend. _

_I wonder where are you now. Have you found your path?_

_I remember us walking together and although it was so hard, your presence was always giving me the strength to keep going. You gave me the hope that lay shattered in blood now. _

_It hurts too much. I don't want to feel anymore, I don't want to share my dreams with you anymore. Their gone. The dreams we held were too innocent to live in this world. And we, the blemished, immersed in darkness, we don't die. Because where would we go? Heavy sins don't let us rise to the light._

_You lied._

_Look, who's standing before me. It's Naruto. I can't look into his eyes – they filled with concern and care. Care brings only pain. That's what I learnt by your side. _

Naruto walked into the cell in high spirit. However self confidence vapored at the sight of a girl staring at him with a hungry look. He knew such eyes. Although these were red, and those haunting him in dreams deeply black, now he melt under the burning look he was never able to completely decipher.

The girl was sitting on a cot in a corner, where she was lit in sun shines coming through a little window. She apparently warmed herself in it. Honestly Naruto was surprised. Even thought Karin was a prisoner she was kept in quite good conditions. The cell could be rather called a small modest room, it was tidy and somehow humanly organized. On the table standing against the wall he noticed a pile of books and a tea pot.

But even Naruto who had just entered, got the feeling of total isolation from reality, silence and omnipresent whiteness only intensifying the sensation. Only the cell's habitant - clad in black, with furious red hair, made a colorful stain destroying harmony of plain empty walls.

"I'm Na..

"Naruto" She ended. The girl, called back to reality quickly returned to her normal sarcastic self. She bit her tongue as she wanted to add some caustic remark. After all any visitor was a rare view to her in this time filled with monotony. As for now she wouldn't like to deprive herself of Naruto's presence – the one everybody talked about.

"Yeah, I'm Naruto. And you're Karin. Can I take a sit?" No answer, but he took it as yes. He moved the only chair in front of the girl but still he kept a comfortable distance for both parties. Shit, being straight-forward and too direct, he was never good in dealing with people. How can he make her trust him?

"I've come 'cos I want to know what's happening to you. "

Well, It rather sounded… artificial. He chew what to say next, but the observant eyes weren't any help.

"You know, me and Sasuke, we were friends. I trusted him. And he left me, too." He tried his way, yet he clearly overdid. He got sarcastic look in response. Pause, then another attempt.

"I was wondering what's gonna happen to you. Hokage's said that if you prove to be no danger to village, they will let you go". he bluffed. "Have you thought what are you gonna do then?"

"And how long you're going to check on me? I didn't do anything to you. But who cares, it's easier to call me criminal and keep me here forever." She snorted. "Just stop beating about the bush. What is it? Oh don't tell me you drop by to talk over a cup of tea."

"Okay. The thing is I am Sasuke's friend..."

"Was. And you're repeating yourself"

"… and I was hoping you tell me …"

"So it's another interrogation, great."

"It's not! I AM a friend to him! He was, he still is very important to me. I'm just afraid for him but maybe I'll be able to help him. And I would like to help you too."

„Are you really so stupid or you're just pretending? Whatever. But what can you do? Even though you are a hero in your village, even if you were the best shinobi in the world, what can you do? Will you fix it with a snap of a fingers? You'd better talk to your hokage so she let me go, people say you're in favor with her."

Naruto stood up and began to pace the room. At first Karin startled, convinced that she pissed him off too much. But the blond was making circle after circle and keep talking probably more to himself that to the girl.

"I will do everything to get him back, to help him. I swore someone important I would bring him home. I also swore that to myself. And I swore Sasuke I would save him…"

"He doesn't want your help…"

"I know! But he still need it.."

"You're not able to help him…"

"Shut up. What do you know about him?! It's not you who…"

"And who are you to him?" Karin clenched her hand into fist and hit a cot. She stood up and hissed furiously. "you think you're a great friend to him, but what do you know about him? You wasn't there when he needed it the most. You didn't spent with him 3 years at Orochimaru's and then you weren't everyday by his side. Che." She returned to her previous position but now she rested the forehead in a palm and covered her eyes.

"You know what? You're so naïve that it's just pathetic… "

Naruto didn't expect such reaction. He stood dumbfound.

"That's not my fault. I WILL save him. Ninja, a friend, does not take his words back." He said in a quiet voice. What else he could add? In truth, he wasn't able to deny her words. So he left the cell.

Being behind the door he took a deep breath and rethink coming back No that's impossible. He wouldn't make it. The girl probably doesn't want to talk either. He made the firs step, that's enough for a one day.

"You're done Naruto?" The guard showed up. "How about a cup of tea?" He was about fifty-year-old muscular ninja, with a wide smile never disappearing from his face. All the time he talked to the boy and treated him as they had know each other. Naruto was the hero of the Konoha, so no wonder he commonly inspired confidence and liking.

The man locked the cell and lead the boy to their kitchen. There were two others waiting for them. One man was about Kakashi' age, slim with long hair in pony tail, the other was still a kid. Everybody was excited about Naruto's visit and wanted to meet him in person. Their direct behaviors helped him to keep off pessimism.

Finally Naruto was allowed to leave after he listened about the weather, an ill aunt on grandma's sister side, the best method to fold origami crane… Well, nice but extremely bored people they were.

The building where they kept Karin was about a half an hour from the village, so he got plenty of time to sink in his thoughts. He came to the conclusion, that there's no other prisoners there – the building was too small for that. Beside he got to know that the guards were shifting every week with other two. The kid nin only visited his sempais. They were all chuunins, what was below the standards. Normally ANBU dealt with criminals. So either Karin wasn't seen as a thread or the village was facing the problems with too few ninjas.

He recalled today's meeting with the girl. What had he expected? He was only to estimate his chances of freeing her.

But the girl touched his nerve. Who was he now for Sasuke? Although he refused to admit it, he felt jealousy at the thought someone might be closer than him to Uchiha. Of course it was not Naruto fault (or it was as he failed to stop him) but objectively he wasn't any help, any support for him any longer. Maybe Sasuke found someone to be Naruto's replacement?


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is not really coherent with the rest of the story. So treat it as a filler or a bonus if you liked it. Primary ideas in the process got longer, but still not long , not good enough to make separate story and after all it does have some links with the whole story. I felt like protagonists only talks here so I wanted to change that schema and try something more descriptive.

* * *

><p>The whole week was just awful. Naruto didn't have even a tiny amount of spare time. Tsunade, in revenge for his pranks and whimsical demands, made him work in archives. The place over a few years of Godaime's rule had in almost every aspect resemble storage for wastepaper where nothing was in the right place. He slaved away from dawn to dusk. When he returned home covered in dust he didn't have energy for anything, especially for hearing to Sakura's cheerful chatter.<p>

Recently that girl surprisingly often showed up in his apartment. If he wasn't so drained, he would be happy. Maybe years of striving for her attention pay off. No, he didn't have a reason to complain. Sakura brought him dinner or cooked at his place, fed him with suspicious home-made pick-him-up medicaments but mostly chatter, chatter, chattered. She behaved extremely nice.

If Naruto paid just a little attention he would notice concern speaking through her actions. Who knows, maybe he would even be afraid of her worried inquiring look.

Fortunately Kakashi managed to convince Tsunade to let them all go for a mission. It was to capture someone.

...

Extended team 7 – Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Captain Yamato, all clad in civil clothes as they needed to do business in cognito, stood at the gate in the morning sun, waiting for the last team member who finally after an hour of delay was approaching the group in a leisurely pace.

"Yo, what a beautiful morning. Eee? You don't look very enthusiastic?" greeted them Kakashi "I have a good long sleep, how about you?"

Mental face palm. That was all of the reaction they managed to come out without killing the certain someone.

"Ok, as everybody's here I'll repeat our objectives: we are supposed to bring a hostage. At Mizushina village tomorrow a caravan of merchants will be staying. According to a trustworthy source among them there will be the young heir of Sakata family. We are to capture him and bring him to the village. Keep in mind it's crucial for Konoha. He will be our triumph card in negotiations with Sakata clan, to convince them to stay loyal to us. –referred Captain Yamato. "Let's go now. We probably a litte late , will you explain the details as we walk?" he asked Kakashi.

"Sure, let's go."

So they set off. The weather was bright . Walking through the forest in steady but not fast pace, amongst friends seemed like a family trip. The change of environment served them well.

In the late afternoon they reached their destination. Mizushima didn't even deserved the name "village". A few houses in a glade to and out of which lead the only way. Habitants lived on selling forest goods such as leather items, furs, and on little farming tiny fields squeezed in every free space possible. Caravans sometimes passed through the settlement, but it was a rare view as the mountain path wasn't the easiest. There was a bigger house, a kind of inn as Kakashi scouted, and if merchants were going to stay for the night – they would do so surely in that place.

Team 7 didn't dare to enter the village. Bunch of wandering people with no luggage would arouse suspicions. So they had to camp in the forest. They spent next morning on observing the road.

Finally the caravan showed up on the horizon. Naruto was surprised and somehow disappointed of how little it was. One cart and five men. So one person on one ninja. Kinda pathetic. They stood no chances against Konoha forces. But it only proved how important the mission was - the village couldn't afford to fail as they sent their best shinobis.

The tradesmen, as expected, stopped in the village and prepared to spend a night here. They installed small stall to sell some spice, jewellery, metal items and others odds and ends, but as Kakashi explained it was just a cover. Ninjas kept strict surveillance and waited on the roofs. After the night fall they convoyed a little person from the inside of their cart to the inn. Teenage boy with an arm in bandages staggered a little as he was lead inside. Black-haired, beautiful boy.

On that sight Naruto's stomach turned. Raven reminded him of certain someone.

"Calm, down. Yeah, that's the target, but let's wait till night." Kakashi instantly noticed change in his student , but he took it for stress.

They waited till the midnight when villagers would be all asleep, and the "merchants" feel safe. Naruto couldn't help but spend this time on revoking Sakata's heir. The more he thought about him the more he became possessed by the image. Raven silky hair, something in the way he moved… he'd love to see that features. His thoughts wandered to Sasuke. How similar Sakata to Sasuke was. Even their names were somehow close. Two existence were mixing with each other in Naruto's head. His sick mind was telling him that boy is the one he's truly looking for. It doesn't matter he looks different. It's him, his long lost friend.

Finally Kakashi gave orders to start the operation. It was piece of cake. They sneaked into the inn unnoticed, Sai sending his drawn animals before them. On the ground floor there was a reception and one spacious room – where food was served. Quiet and dark. Sakura was left outside to look out. Upstairs there was a hall with doors on the both sides.

The "merchants" put a guard outside a room, what ironically , instantly told Konoha forces which room the target occupied.

Sai's mouse dashed through corridor. It's movement distracted the guard for a second what was enough time for Copy Ninja to appear behind the man and noiselessly knock him out. He waved a hand at the boys as to move and tie up the body. Meanwhile Yamato went outside and climbed to target's room window. Both jounins entered the room in the same time, taking the enemy by surprise. Two men were awake but for skilled ninjas were no match. Naruto and Sai came minute after and restrained punch drunk opponents as sempais were taking care of the others that just woke up.

As soon as Naruto was done he rushed on Sakata boy, even thought Kakashi was easily dealing with him. The blonde pin down the boy and wheezed out:

"I've got you. Finally I've got you. You're mine."An elbow reached Naruto's temple. "god, stop struggling, I'll save you." He hissed obsessively.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm Naruto, but don't suffocate him, ok?" Sensei dragged him away with surprised look.

Sakura just ran upstairs "I dealt with the owners, they will sleep like a log till morning".

Situation was safe. Hopefully nobody received serious injury. They finished tying up the merchants. No need to kill them... Tomorrow morning someone would come to them and free them up. By that time Konoha forces would be far away with the boy.

Jounins forced Sakata to take one of Sakura's pill, which made him fall into sleep. Yamato threw the body over his shoulder and the team dashed into the night.

Rushing in fast pace, they made their way. They made only one stop, when Sakata regained consciousness. Dark hateful eyes scanned them all. For Naruto - they looked as well known eyes.

"You! You will pay for this, I'll make you pay for my clan sake" cold as ice voice poured out with swearing and threats from the restrained hostage.

The blonde moved closer with a friendly gesture .

"Everything's gonna be all right, Sa… Sakata" Shit, he almost said it. That name. The boy here and Sasuke. They're the same.

The hostage were imediately made to swallow another dosis of sleeping pills. In his closing eyes there was nothing but despise.

...

Ninjas returned to the village at dawn. Jounins dismissed the teens and headed with the body to Hokage.

"What's gonna happen with the hostage?" asked Naruto as he was walking with Sai to their houses.

"Mhm, he will be lock up till he's useful" explained pale teen as it was the most obvious thing.

"But he didn't do anything! You can't just throw people to cells!"

"You take it very emotionally. I read that it is an evidence of …"

"Oh give me a break"

"But as a ninja you should show more professionalism. Even Kakashi –sempai noticed you behaved different around that boy. Is it possible …. you're attracted to him?

"SAI!"

Naruto felt into silence. Seeing his lost friend in this boy was just stupid. His obsession has gotten too far. If anybody discovered he all the time thinks only about one – Uchiha Sasuke- wouldn't that mean he's become a freak? Yet he can't stop thinking about him , especially know. It's a chance to bring him back! Or finally give him for lost.

"When someone is troubled he frowns his forehead and follows his inner world. That's what is written in my books. They also say that talking to a friend is a cure for every problem" Sai finished sentence with a obligatory smile.

"to a friend…" devil idea struck the blonde. "They also say that friends always help each other and never betray, no mater what."

"That's true."

Naruto stopped walking and turned to face young ANBU, who stopped too.

"Sai, we are friends, aren't we?"


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto and Sai were sitting in blond's bedroom. Pale teen politely kept his smile on his face but to be sincere he was lost at what his teammate was saying.

"Sai, we're friends" continued Naruto. "I need your help. Onegaishimasu!" was followed by a awkward bow to the floor. Fair head didn't rise, in fact Naruto started to hyperventilate as a futile attempt to hold back tears.

Young ANBU didn't know how to react. He hadn't reach a chapter about comforting in his books yet. He wondered how it is to feel such emotions.

"Aaa. It's kind of nostalgic. When I first went with you on a mission you also didn't do anything but cry."

"Sai…"

"You've determined. Do you realize that you would be, in best scenario, banished form a village? You won't be able to fulfill your dream of becoming Hokage. How unfortunate, I was really curious to see how does it feel to have one's dreams come true. I hoped you could show me that."

"He is my dream" claimed Naruto curling on the floor. "I'm sorry I've asked you that. You're the only person I could tell."

Sai – an asocial individual who strived to build a bond with anybody, who didn't comprehend human relations at all. Nor did he know what's wrong or right, hence he would not give the teammate out or try anything behind his back especially for best understood Naruto's sake.

Unintentional saying wasn't really a compliment, however it worked. Pale boy looked away in shyness pleased with the thought the blonde really consider him a friend.

"That dream of yours. I want to see it come true. I'll help you."

Naruto raised his head to stare seriously at the boy before him. He was relieved. Ah, it might work, he might actually bring Sasuke back. That tiny thought serened his mind banishing away fears and worries that bombarded him since everything started. Enthusiasm immediately filled his veins and he felt… god, he felt bliss. Another stream of tears begin to run down his cheeks.

"Sai... I..."

"We friends, aren't we Naruto?" sentence decorated with a smile." It's only normal for a friend."

They sat for a while but both boys were tired from lack of sleep. Sai excused himself and left, pleased with himself that he proved needed to a friend.

...

"Litte Naruto-kun can be so vicious. What a surprise." Unexpected voice spoke up a minute after Sai was gone. It belonged to Suigetsu, showing up god knows from where."

"You!" Instantly Naruto lost his happy mood. He was quickly coming up to the unexpected guest, who was leaning against a wall, his arms crossed, face in provocative grim .

"He he he, you want me to tie you up again? Back off and sit there like a good boy." He pointed the bed . Naruto obeyed.

"You eavesdropped!"

"So what! Geez don't be so mad at me. We have to cooperate, don't we? You'd better get accustomed to me."

Naruto gritted his teeth and clenched hands on the bed sheds. He didn't like the way he was ordered around. That reminded him he may in fact be awfully manipulated and now he dragged Sai in this shit. But he can still back down, Naruto deluded himself.

"So.. The answer is …? Blue-haired ninja pressed on.

"Fuck off"

"Wrong" informed visitor as it was a tv contest.

Suigetsu gave him a while showing impatience by tapping his heel. But Konoha nin ignored him.

"Eee? You don't have anything to tell me? So I'm leaving for good, bye bye" His body started to deform.

"Wa..wait!"

Aquatic mass regained human shape. "What, I didn't hear you" melodious tone filled the air.

"I said wait. "

"What for, I've waisted enough time on you."

"I will try to do what you want."

"I don't understand you. You will do… what?"

"I will … try to free her up"

"Oh I will try to tell you where he is. How lovely."

"Wait. I will free …"Naruto stopped.

"Yeah continue…, It sounds interesting…"

"…that girl, Karin. I will free her up."

"Good boy. And don't act so innocent in front of me. I've already seen how you dealt with that pale guy. Hippocrates make me sick "

Taka's member took a seat at the nearest char. "okay, let's get down to business. You visited Karin, how did they treat her?"

Naruto wondered how did he know. But instead of asking that he gave Suigetsu detailed report on Karin. He was interrupted by many inquiring technical questions, making him realize he had to double check everything before coming up with a plan. Water ninja seemed to be really concerned about the girl if the blond interpreted right what could be seen behind cold sarcastic façade.

"You see how easy it is to betray your village."

"You bastard, it's all because of you!"

As expected hostile behavior didn't affect Suigetsu the way it should. He loved to tease people, and Naruto was terribly funny to play with.

"How did you treat your guest, would you mind giving me some water?"

"Get out! We're done. You know everything now."

"Oh, don't be so mean. I asked just for water. Whatever, I'll serve myself then."

He got up and moved to the kitchen. While he was looking through the cupboards in search of a clean glass (rare goods in Naruto's apartment) he negligently continued chatting "Don't you wanna know what I've got for you in return? It's about Sasuke."

Key word made wonders in getting Naruto's attention. He quickly passed the room toward Suigetsu, whose back bent above the sink. Konoha ninja grabbed visitor's arms, turned him around and pinned him to the nearest wall. The other didn't fight back. Malicious smile decorated his face as angry breath of Naruto played on his neck.

"What do you know about him, tell me!"

"Because what?" His body spilled in seconds then reformed just behind the boys back. The tables turned. Now it was Naruto pinned to the wall with an enemy hissing directly to his ears.

"When do you finally understand you have no chance against me? You might like it or not but we have to cooperate if you wanna him back. And stop acting like you're better than me, like you're the good one. So tell me, genius, who is the one who has just betrayed his village and cheated his friend? "

"Let me go"

"As you wish" Suigetsu stepped backed "And I was to returned the favor, but now…what a shame, apparently you have better things to do… like throwing yourself on people… "

"We have to cooperate, didn't you say that."

"Ah, if you ask me, how could I say no. But you better sit down and don't try anything stupid like this."

Suigetsu information was really something. He outlined Uchiha's fighting style, justsus, moves, anything that might help in battling against the miss nin. "His body is weak, it's getting weaker, but when he's determined he doesn't care if he overdo."

Getting to know so many details about the lost friend was like a reward. Naruto reflected he actually spoke with somebody really close to Sasuke. That put Suigetsu in a different light. After all they both had something in common.

When they finished, water ninja before disappearing said his goodbye.

"See you 'friend'. Don't be surprised if I drop by from time to time."

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. Please review.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

After a long break here comes the new chapter.

* * *

><p>Next day didn't want to wake up. Pouring rain played monotone symphonies on Naruto's apartment's windowsill. Grey light made it through the curtains and keep crawling on the bed clothes.<p>

Disappointed, boy felt as dream goes away, giving place to a new day. Empty bed, empty flat – that's all what was waiting for him today. He would rather sink into the nighttime world of pictures again just to flee from overwhelming solitude. He curled himself and wrapped his arms around his body imagining he's not alone. The situation apparently was too heavy burden for his soul. If you could just hide under the bed quilt, if those childish methods really work… He recalled yesterday's events, how he felt when he saw Sakata. He caught himself that he drifted away again to the imaginary world where team 7 is complete. Sasuke would surely bump here to drag him off his bed, then together with Sakura and Sensei they would go for Ramen, they would laught, they would chat…

_No, stop it! It's pathetic. Uzumaki Naruto does not pity over himself. He always keep the stiff upper lip no matter the situation. Never give up is his motto. Sasuke, you bastard. This time I will save you even if I have to drag you by hair all way to Konoha._

Just made declaration left a bitter taste. Was it because he didn't believe in it anymore? How many times has he been repeating it, but nothing changed from the time he lay in the hospital after his friend had run to Orochimaru. In fact, he was still weak. Oh sure, he trained blood and tears but he was weak psychically. His resolve was wobbling before hindrances. Cooperating with Siugetsu made his guts feel uneasy. He should have accepted the crazy idea without a doubt, just like in the old times. That's how he normally acted. Unwanted thought crossed his mind: Was searching for Sasuke no longer so important? Was it because Naruto had already gave up on him, betrayed their friendship? No, that can't be true. Sasuke means to him much more that all the people in Konoha.

Knocking on the door. The guest didn't care to wait for the invitation. The door opened and Sakura boldly entered. Seeing Naruto stare on the ceiling, she petrified.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" she whispered.

Sudden visit knocked Naruto out of the trance. He sat up on the bed.

"Ye..Yes sure, why are you asking that? Ah, and what are you doing here?!" He returned to reality. He forced a smile on his face as a proof of what he was saying was true.

"It's me should ask what are you doing here. It's already noon! Are you sure you're alright?" the girl was startled by his attitude. Although Naruto was far cry from being an early bird, he was always full of beans. The smart kunoichi couldn't forget the image of Naruto not reacting to her entrance, his eyes staring blankly into the space.

"Oh god, don't make me to repeat myself. I've just overslept."

Heavy silence lingered between them.

"Naruto… if something is wrong or if you need to talk... You know you can rely on me." she added, her voice not so confident and not so loud.

"Oh please. I tell you, for the third time in these 5 minutes, everything's ok. And now, if you could leave. I want to dress up." His voice revealed growing irritation.

There was nothing Sakura could do. So she left. In the end everybody had their off days.

Automatism of morning activities brought Naruto a clear mind. He felt like an idiot. He had just showed the person he care about how weak he was. Uzumaki Naruto never gives up and takes everything easy. That's how he really is and how people should see him.

**[PRESENT]**  
>[Sasuke PoV]<p>

When he was laying in the darkness, someone came to share the light. The comer brought him also solace. He let him just lie, just exist, without any expectation nor pain.

That pure person embraced him. Oh, what a strange feeling. He'd already forgotten that others people' hands can give not only humiliations and hurt but they can also give tranquility. Naïve thought rose in the corner of his mind. People had been hurting him. Maybe _Kami_ mercifies him by sending his messenger. But would such creature soil in his darkness? Thankfully he welcomed trembling kiss in his forehead. The good was like a warmth of sun.

He didn't feel that way for a long time, that unfamiliar sensation… it was probably a bliss. He was afraid to displease fair-haired comer. That's so strange… his body was like it didn't belong to him anymore… He let delicate hands rhythmically wander through his hair, on his cheeks. Oh please, let it not be an illusion, may he not be used again. He closed his eyes in order not to angry the comer.

"Hush, everything will be alright, Sasuke. I'll be there for you…" he heard fair-head person whisper, but he couldn't understand soft-spoken words. However, he didn't dare to want more. He, a dust, wouldn't ever imagine that he will be allowed to lie bathing in the warmth and light emanating from the visitor.

...

From that time he lived half in reality half in his dreams. Fair-haired person would appear before him even more often. Or was it because he expected him, miss him and his consciousness didn't wake up fully during the times of solitude. The visitor looked just like normal boy, but Sasuke didn't let his eyes cheat him: that was a godsend. Now the blond guest would bring him food and feed him. Because of that, the knot squeezing his throat loosened and the body accept nourishment while it didn't have to be constantly ready for a fight. The person was present when white-clad people touched him and asked him to swallow something.

The distance between him and the fair-haired friend was day by day shrinking. Soon, the visitor could normally sit on a cot while his hand played on Sasuke's shoulder or in his now long dark hair. But more importantly blond boy talked to him.

"Hey, Sasuke. Would it be ok if I come with somebody next time? Don't be afraid, it's a friend, you know that person. I'll be with you all the time." One day the visitor made a proposition.

He looked with expectation at the laying boy, who was tightly holding friend's hands. Raven understood the message; he did understand words when fear didn't paralyze his mind. But the blond guardian never heard the answer. Black eyes shut up suddenly in order to fight off creeping fear. Disappointed Naruto sighted loudly. Suddenly he saw black-haired head moving, as if nodding to his question. Wonderful. Naruto smiled wide. His friend really was much better recently.


	8. Chapter 8

Sai popped in this evening in order to talk over their task. He greeted the host with obligatory wide smile. Boys sat down in Naruto's room and engrossed in conversation. The blond ninja seemed to slowly get accustomed to the situation. He soon started to think not just whether to do the task but how to do it. Nevertheless, strategy was not his strong point. He came up with silly ideas and Sai had to constantly bring him back to reality.

"Ano… we have pretty good chance just to kick the guards off, I will use my Tajuu Kagebunshin, you will then get away with Karin." he proposed.

"And then?"

"Well… we'll run"

"And then? Has it even crossed your mind that we will be treated like criminals? Do you want to become mis nin or what?

"No, I want to become hokage!" confident tone of the statement made both boys laugh.

"Ok, ok, don't worry. But now, let me- a member of elite Dark Ambu with 8 years of experience – tell you something. We are ninja and ninja act by surprise. Our opponents should not know who attacked them, so we would have time to wipe out any evidences. Probably we won't even have to flee from Konoha if they don't suspect us.

Even though the task was quite risky, Sai was actually glad that Naruto had asked him for help. Danger is nothing for Sai. Didn't he worked as a spy being a member of Root? Today's task also seemed to him just like another mission. Acting against Hokage? No problem at all, he did it many times before. So now he didn't even consider his actions as betraying the village or overusing the trust new friends reposed in him. Newly discovered world of emotion didn't include such subtle feelings yet. However, today was something different. Strange excitation didn't leave him ever since Naruto told him everything. Maybe it was because he, for the first time, was doing something on his own – for the sake of his friend and not because of his superiors or because of the abstract well-being of village.

Naruto literally hung on the lips of Sai. Any wise-sounded word was welcomed enthusiastically by the blond.

Two boys became connected by sharing a secret. Sai loved how their relationship was moving on. Fair-headed ninja had plenty of friends, but Sai was introvertish asocial type. Even though Naruto treated him like their were buddies, it doesn't mean the pale Anbu was special to him - Naruto always acted so directly toward his quittances and colleges. But now, because of the task Sai has a good pretext to stay in Naruto's apartment and receive all his attention.

"So, as for now our plan is: recognition – you'll go to Karin, check out the security level again, let her know our plans. I'll spy on the guards." proposed Sai.

"But how long will it takes? Suigetsu told me that Sasuke is not quite ok. We don't have much time."

"Naruto's obsession began to affect Sai as well. The more time he spent in blond's apartment, the more he wondered what is so special in that Sasuke, that such a great person as Naruto chases after some phantom. Everybody, well Sai for sure, would be so happy, if Naruto considered him a best friend. So what is that friendship between Naruto and Sasuke? Sai didn't like to dig in his own feelings but when his interlocutor say Uchicha's name for the 30 times this evening, he found that he's probably jealous of their unbreakable friendship.

„There's nothing to worry about, we've come through worse." Sai liked his new role of a comforter, being somebody you can rely on. "Now we have to specify details: How to free Karin, how to take her out of the village and, what probably is the hardest part, how to meet with… "

Sharp knocking on the door interrupted boy's talk. They looked at each other in surprise. Who could it be? Their curiosity was soon satisfied. Boys didn't opened the door, but the visitor casually came in.

"Hey Naruto. I've brought you something" the voice was clearly Sakura's. It seemed that the girl really worried about Naruto, so she dropped by to check if everything's ok. "I thought I just step by and we have a little chat" she started pleasantly blabbering, but soon enough stopped as she entered the room.

"Oh, Sai…"

You cloud feel a conspiratorial atmosphere lingers in the room. The boys stopped their conversation and were avoiding looking Sakura in the eyes. Awkward moment lasted too long.

"Ok. What's going on?" pink-haired girl put her hands on the hips and waited for the legit answer.

"Ano.. we were just talking about… , it's nice you drop by." Naruto tried to hide his confusedness, but it was obvious he wasn't glad for the unexpected visit. He soon wriggled out to the kitchen with the pretext of making tea.

Sakura wasn't stupid. They clearly hid something from her. If it wasn't like that, what was Sai doing here late in the evening while he had never ever been going out with his friends. Quick calculation let her rule out the possibility of boys' romance or that Sai was the initiator of the meeting. So it's Naruto who kept a secret!.

Sai was sitting silently, smiling oddly. You wouldn't read anything from his emotionless face. He soon said goodbye and left, probably he didn't' want to witness a talk that didn't concerned him.

Sakura's suspicions didn't find rational justification, but her women's intuition told her something's off. She saw Naruto behaving differently. At the beginning she took it as signs of depression, so just out of worry she began to watched him closely. Then, suddenly Naruto's interest in Karin started, even though the girl had been kept in Konoha for a few good months. Sakura knew all about this form Tsunade. Karin…, Taka… this could lead only to one thing. Unintentionally her look moved on the lowboy where there was a picture both Sakura and Naruto truly treasured. She grinned her teeth and sat down trying to surpass just awakened feelings.

Sakura heard the noise of boiling water and patters of plates from the kitchen. At last Naruto appeared carrying a tray with cups. Unready for an open confrontation he handed out tea, sat down and waited.

Sakura broke the silent.

"Remember? I've told you already you can rely on me." Sight. Words didn't come easily. „I can see something's going on that makes you really worried. Just tell me."

"That's nice you worry about me, but no, nothing's wrong." Naruto was now very occupied stirring his tea.

"Is it about Him?" They didn't even have to utter that name, there was only one He, who could evoke such perturbation among them.

"No, it's not about Him" stated Naruto, but his now red face gave away everything.

Sakura couldn't hold back anymore. She hit a table before her. "Fuck! Just stop your games with me, Uzumaki!"

Silence.

"Don't you have anything to say!? If it concerns Him it concerns me as well!"

"I didn't do anything. There's nothing going on."

"For God sake! Just tell me if He's alive!"

"Oh you suddenly care? Naruto now began to counterattack. He was fed up with this girl that only shout, that had given up on saving Sasuke ."In contradiction to you, I want to bring him back."

"So it is about Him. You just said it!"

"Sakura, just how many times you said that we and Him, we belong to different world, that we're enemies now? You had made your choice. And me to. And you know what? I will stay friend with Him. It doesn't matter nobody believes in me, that even you don't believe in me anymore. I will save Him, dattebeyo!"

"Grow up! Things aren't so easy, we can't pretend the past doesn't happened. He is a criminal, a traitor that would happily kill us all if he had a chance."

"Enough! I know it al too well. But still I won't give up. You've made your choice and you're no different from all that people in Konoha"

"Yes! I am! I Am because I was taught that village should be protected no matter the cost. That private interests is not a proper path to take."

"Sakura. I don't want to hear any more from you. You have betrayed Him. You turn your back on him when he need us the most!" there was only ice in Naruto's voice.

"Are you crazy! It's Him who betrayed us!. He left me and you. But I won't allow Him to destroy you nor I allow you to destroy yourself. Because it's what friends are for, isn't it? To turn a friend back to the right path and help with no regard of what you're getting in return."

Naruto just shook his head in disagreement. How disappointed he felt.

Sakura couldn't get through to Naruto. Whatever she was saying, it met a wall of fanatism over Sasuke. Today she didn't feel the strength to fight any longer. She left the apartment, Naruto not stopping her.

When the doors closed behind her, she let herself shed tears. Knock, knock, knock. Her quick steps were loud on a wooden stairs. She really loves Sasuke, but she also loves Naruto. He was like brother to her. She can't do nothing seeing the blond suffer. Tap, tap, tap. Her tears were falling. She would like to save Sasuke, but Naruto greedily holds Sasuke's matters as only his own. He made Sakura looks like enemy. The front gate creaked and the girl was already on the street.

"Wait!" called a familiar voice behind her.

"Oh Sai…" She wiped her eyes quickly.

The boy was apparently waiting for her. He moved closer and proposed to accompany her home. "I want to tell you something. Why I was at Naruto's place. I believe it concerns you as well and you have the right to know."


End file.
